Un marriage interrompu ou un signe du destin ?
by Elinea
Summary: En route pour Tortuga afin de retrouver son cher Will, Elizabeth va rencontrer une jeune femme qui va lui apprendre beaucoup de choses sur le capitaine Jack Sparrow Je suis nulle question résumée xD Sparrabeth, NorryOC
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fic longue sur Pirates des Caraibes et contrairement celle là sera sur mon couple préférée, j'ais nommé Jack et Elizabeth.

Disclaimers:****Pirates des Caraibes ne m'appartient malheuresement pas mais Maya, elle m'appartient.

Couple: Sparrabeth, Norry/OC

* * *

_**Un mariage interrompu ou un signe du destin ?**_

_**Chapitre 1 **__**Arriver à Tortuga et première rencontre**_

Elizabeth regarda autour d'elle. Elle venait d'arriver à Tortuga à bord de l'Edinburgh Trader et elle venait de faucher compagnie aux membres de l'équipage. Elizabeth était resté sur le port pour voir si elle apercevait le Black Pearl, le navire du capitaine Sparrow. Si quelqu'un savait où se trouvait Will c'était bien lui. Le seul problème, c'était que le port était immense et qu'à première vue, le Pearl n'était pas là.

Elle allait continuer sa route lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à quatre brigands dont deux étaient complétement ivres.

« Hé bien ! C'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une pareille beauté habillée en homme.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Les pirates se mirent à rire et ils se rapprochèrent d'elle. Instinctivement, Elizabeth recula.

« C'est pourtant pas dure à deviner. »

Elizabeth essaya de s'enfuir mais ils l'avaient déjà encerclée. L'un d'eux allait lui attraper le bras lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« Fichez-lui la paix ! »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts habillé comme une pirate, un tricorne sur la tête et une épée à la ceinture leur faire face. Le chef de la bande semblait ravi de la voir.

« Tiens donc, mon petit moineau. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune femme resta de marbre.

« Il me semble vous avoir dit quelque chose.

-Et tu crois peut-être que l'on va t'obéir ? »

Il se mit à rire.

« Ton frère ne se trouve pas à Tortuga alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas profiter de toi et de cette jolie demoiselle. »

A peine eu-t-il achever ses paroles que le cinquième membre de la bande, qui était aller vérifier quelque chose de l'autre côté du port, arriva en courant et s'arrêta juste devant son chef.

« Laisse tomber Adam. Son frère est ici. Je viens de voir son navire. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina.

« Il me semble qu'il est temps de mettre certaines choses aux points. Primo : je n'ais pas besoin de mon frère pour me défendre, secundo: il se trouve qu'il est là, donc tu n'as vraiment pas de chance et enfin tertio… Il m'a semblé vous avoir dit quelque chose.

-Très bien mais on se retrouvera et tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur mon frère. Tu es à moi. »

La mystérieuse femme n'apprécia pas ces paroles et elle sortit son épée qu'elle plaqua sous la gorge du pirate.

« C'est toi-même qui l'as dit, je suis un moineau et comme tout oiseau, je tiens à ma liberté. »

Elle rangea son épée et elle s'adressa à tous les brigands.

« Fichez-le camps avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. »

Les pirates déguerpir sans demander leurs restes. Leur chef les suivit après avoir lancé un dernier regard assassin à la jeune femme. Elizabeth s'approcha de sa mystérieuse sauveuse afin de la remercier.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé.

-Pas de problèmes mais pourais-je savoir pourquoi une jeune fille de votre rang fait ici à Tortuga habillé en homme ?

-Comment ça une fille de mon rang ?

-A la manière dont vous vous tenez cela se voit rapidement que vous êtes noble. »

Elizabeth resta silencieuse. Cette femme avait raison. Cette ville lui était inconnue et habillé comme ça, elle attirait facilement l'attention. Elle aura du mal à retrouver Jack ou Will sans aide.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver des vêtements plus passe-partout ?

-Bien sure, à condition que tu me tutoie.

-D'accord.

-Une question. Sais-tu magner une épée ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je dois avoir une seconde épée chez moi. Je pourrais te la prêter pour que tu puisses te défendre.

-Merci. »

Elizabeth réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas présenté.

« Au faîte, je m'appelle Elizabeth Swann. »

Elle tendit sa main vers l'inconnue qui la serra.

« Et moi Maya Sparrow. »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre; Mettez-moi une petite review pour mr dire ce que vous en pensez 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Disclaimers: Potc ne m'appartient malheuresement pas mais Maya oui

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 2:**__** Retrouvailles**_

Elizabeth suivait Maya à travers Tortuga. Elles se dirigeaient vers la taverne de la Fiancée Fidèle. Si Jack était à Tortuga, Maya était sure qu'il serait là-bas.

Il y a une heure, Maya avait conduit Elizabeth chez elle et lui avait donné les vêtements qu'elle portait désormais ainsi que l'épée qu'elle caressait de la main juste pour être rassuré par sa présence.

Pendant que Maya avait cherché des affaires pour elle, Elizabeth avait visité la modeste demeure qui était composé d'un petit salon, d'une cuisine et deux chambres. Celle où se trouvait Maya était la sienne et Elizabeth avait d'abord cru que la deuxième chambre servait à Jack lorsque celui-ci était de passage mais elle s'était ravisée en voyant des jouets d'enfants sur le sol. La voix de sa nouvelle amie la tira de ses pensées.

"Nous y sommes."

Elizabeth regarda l'enseigne de la taverne.

"Tu es sure que l'on trouvera ton frère ici ?

-Sure et certaine. A chaque fois qu'il débarque à Tortuga, c'est le premier endroit où il va afin de se rapprivisionner en rhum.

-C'est sur qu'il y tient à son rhum."

Elizabeth repensa à l'épisode de l'île et le comportement du capitaine Sparrow. C'était bien la seule fois où il s'était montré honnête avec elle.

"Elizabeth ? Ca va ?

-Oui ! Oui ! On y va ?

-Oui. En plus, il y a l'air d'y avoir du grabuge."

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'établissement et elles aperçurent un homme se battre à l'épée avec des pirates à demi-ivres. Elizabeth le reconnut aussitôt.

"James ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui. C'est un ami à moi.

-Il a l'air d'être en difficulté. On va l'aider ? Comme ça, tu pourras me montrer tes talents à l'épée."

Maya lui fit un clin d'œil et Elizabeth lui répondit par un sourire.

"Ca marche."

Les deux amies tirèrent leurs épées et se précipitèrent à la rescousse de l'ancien commodore. Ils furent bientôt tous les trois encerclés par les pirates et Elizabeth se retrouva obligé d'assommer James avec une bouteille de rhum afin de lui éviter un sort plus funeste. Les pirates traînèrent Norrington dans la porcherie derrière l'auberge. Après qu'ils furent partis, Elizabeth se rapprocha de son ancien fiancé. Maya, elle, resta en retrait. Dans l'ombre, un homme les observait. Il s'agissait de Mercer, l'homme de main de Beckett. Il savait que son patron allait être content car il avait non seulement rempli sa mission en retrouvant James Norrington et Elizabeth Swann mais aussi en retrouvant une vieille connaissance: Maya Sparrow, la sœur du capitaine Jack Sparrow. Mercer s'éloigna. Il allait rentrer à Port Royal afin d'annoncer ces bonnes nouvelles à Lord Beckett.

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth avait fait les présentations entre James et Maya. Norrington avait été surpris d'apprendre que Jack Sparrow avait une sœur qui plus est aussi jolie. Maya avait rougi sous le compliment. Après quelques explications sur leurs présences à chacun à Tortuga, tous les trois étaient partis en direction du port où était amarré le Black Pearl.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bon voici le chap 3 en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3: Le capitaine Jack Sparrow**

Jack Sparrow se tenait sur le ponton où était amarré son magnifique navire, le Black Pearl. Il regardait son équipage chargé les provisions et tout le reste à bord lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui l'appelait.

"Capitaine Sparrow !"

Jack se retourna et reconnut Elizabeth même si cette dernière était habillée en homme. Mais il décida de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas reconnue et de s'amuser un peu avec elle.

"Tu viens te joindre à nous, mon gars ? Bienvenu à bord !

-Je viens retrouver l'homme que j'aime."

Les paroles d'Elizabeth plurent énormément à Jack mais un petit doute sinisa dans son esprit quant à la personne dont parlait Elizabeth. Il décida donc de jouer encore un peu à son petit jeu.

"Tu m'en vois flatté mon gars mais mon seul et unique amour est l'océan."

Malheureusement, au lieu de la douce voix d'Elizabeth, ce fut la voix de quelqu'un qu'il aurait aimé ne pas revoir dans la situation actuelle qui lui répondit.

"Jack ! Arrête tes idioties !"

Ce dernier se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec sa sœur.

"Maya."

Gibbs se retourna lui aussi pour voir la sœur de son capitaine accompagné d'Elizabeth et de l'ancien commodore Norrington. A la vue du frère et de la sœur se regardant droit dans les yeux, Gibbs ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire.

"Super ! Si les jumeaux Sparrow sont réunis, c'est que les ennuis ne sont pas loin."

Jack qui avait entendu son second n'apprécia pas beaucoup sa remarque.

"Mr Gibbs ! Il me semble que nous avons un navire à préparer."

Il ajouta plus bas.

"Et cache le rhum. Avec ces deux-là, il faut s'attendre à tout.

-A vos ordres capitaine."

Gibbs monta à bord du Pearl afin de superviser les derniers préparatifs. Jack se retourna vers sa sœur et Elizabeth.

"Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ensemble ?"

Elizabeth et Maya échangèrent un regard et Elizabeth prit la parole.

"Je suis venue à Totuga pour retrouver Will. Où est-il Jack ?

-J'ais beaucoup de regret à vous annoncer ça très chère mais par un concours de circonstances totalement imprévisible et qui n'a rien avoir avec moi, ce pauvre Will s'est retrouvé enrolé dans l'équipage de Davy Jones.

-Qui ? Davy Jones ?"

Elizabeth semblait ignorer de qu'il s'agissait alors Norrington s'empressa d'éclairer sa lanterne.

"C'est le capitaine du Hollandais Volant."

Pour Maya, les choses commençaient à devenir claires. En effet, les treize ans étant passés, Davy Jones réclamait sans doute son dû: l'âme de son frère. Et vu la tête que faisait ce dernier, la situation devait être vraiment désastreuse. Elizabeth, elle, fixait Jack.

"Jack ! Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver Will.

-Je sais."

Jack se mit à regarder Elizabeth d'un regard qui déplut fortement à Maya.

"Vous en êtes sure ? C'est bien ce que vous voulez le plus au monde ?

-Bien sure.

-Parce que je me disais que vous vouliez sauver Will plus que tout au monde.

-Et vous savez comment faire ?

-Eh bien, il y a un coffre de taille et d'origine inconnu."

Maya comprit où Jack voulait en venir. Le seul coffre qui pouvait intéresser son frère en ce moment, c'était le coffre de Davy Jones. Quant à Elizabeth, elle était intéressée par ce que disait Jack.

"Et que contient ce coffre ?

-On raconte qu'il contient le cœur de Davy Jones. Et quiconque possède ce coffre peut obliger Davy Jones à faire tout ce qu'il ou elle souhaite y compris sauver ce brave William de son misérable destin."

Norrington leva les yeux espérant sincèrement qu'Elizabeth ne le croyait pas mais à sa grande surprise un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Comment on le trouvera ?"

Jack sortit son fameux compas et le montra à Elizabeth.

"Avec ceci. Mon compas. Il est unique."

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Elizabeth, il continua.

"Ce compas n'indique pas le nord.

-Qu'indique t-il alors ?

-Il vous indique ce que vous désirez le plus au monde."

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'agrandit.

"Oh Jack ! Est-ce que vous dites la vérité ?

-Absolument Trésor."

Il plaça le compas dans ses mains.

"Et ce que vous désirez le plus au monde, c'est de trouver le coffre de Davy Jones ?

-C'est sauver Will.

-Vous le sauverez en trouvant le coffre de Jones."

Jack ouvrit le compas et s'éloigna. Le compas s'immobilisa bientôt et indiqua une direction. Jack ordonna à Gibbs et à l'équipage d'accélérer les préparatifs car ils avaient enfin un cap. Et alors qu'il allait suivre Elizabeth et Norrington à bord, il se fit interpeller par sa sœur.

"Hey ! Minute-toi !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Comment se fait-il que tu es besoin d'Elizabeth pour faire marcher ce compas ?

-Parce que se fichu compas ne veut pas marcher avec moi. Voilà pourquoi !

-Etant donné que ce compas indique ce que l'on veut le plus au monde, j'en déduit donc que soit tu ne sais pas ce tu désires le plus, soit tu le sais mais tu refuses de le revendiquer pour toi. Ais-je raison ?

-Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part ?

-A tout hasard, je dirais chez Tia.

-Vous vous êtes mis contre moi toutes les deux ou quoi ?"

Maya se mit à rire et commença à se diriger vers la planche menant au pont du Pearl quand Jack la retint par le bras.

"Où tu vas comme ça ?

-Je monte à bord. Ca te gêne ?

-Oui ! Il est hors de question que tu viennes."

Maya tira son bras hors de l'étreinte de Jack.

"Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule.

-Et lui ? Tu y as pensé ?

-Il est avec Annamaria sur mon navire. Il ne risque rien. Et puis, tu devrais plutôt te soucier de tes propres problèmes.

-Bon ok.

-Merci Jack."

Maya monta sur le pont et se retourna vers son frère.

"Alors vous venez, capitaine ?"

Jack monta à sa suite et cette dernière se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à voix basse:

"Si je peux te donner un conseil : Ne laisse pas filer Elizabeth."

Alors qu'il la regardait ahuri, Maya se dirigea vers la barre du navire. Jack commença à regretter sa décision.

"Je sens que je vais le regretter."

Et c'est sur ces paroles du capitaine que le Black Pearl appareilla en direction de l'île des quatre vents où se trouvait le coffre de Davy Jones.

* * *

C'est tout. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Il y a quelqu'un temps, voire même assez longtemps, j'avais commencé cette fic et j'avais préparer tout les chapitres au brouillon sur papier sauf, qu'un jour, j'ais paumé les feuilles en question. _*se baisse pour éviter les divers objets balançés à sa figure*_ Oui, oui, je sais. Honte à moi mais, comble du hasard, j'ais retrouvé ce week end les fameuses feuilles dans un carton au grenier donc j'ais décidé de poster la suite. Pour l'instant, j'ais déjà recopié les chapitres 4 et 5 que je poste aujourd'hui. Les chapitres 6 et 7 seront surement postés Dimanche ou Lundi selon le temps que j'ais pour les recopier. Sacher qu'en tout il y a 18 chapitres, épilogue compris.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de POTC ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas contrairement à Maya

Couples: Sparrabeth, Norrington/OC

Genre: Aventure et Romance

Rating: M (A cause des futurs chapitres)

Ecrit par: Elinea

Note: L'histoire suit pour le moment la trame générale de DMC mais légèrement remixé à ma sauce xD

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Persuadez-moi**

Le soleil venait de se lever sur la mer des Caraïbes et le Black Pearl voguait tranquillement sur la surface de l'eau. Sur le pont, Jack, Elizabeth et Gibbs avaient une discussion animée car Elizabeth venait de leur annoncer que Lord Beckett cherchait lui aussi le coffre de Davy Jones et, que pour cela, il avait du besoin du compas de Jack. Au nom de Beckett, Jack eut une grimace de dégout et il posa regard sur sa sœur qui se trouvait à la barre du navire avec Cotton. Jamais il ne pardonnerais à Beckett pour ce qu'il avait fait à lui et à sa sœur. Cette dernière portait également sur son bras droit la marque maudite qui la désignait comme pirate, juste en dessous de son tatouage représentant un moineau volant au dessus de l'océan lors d'un coucher de soleil. Le symbole de la famille Sparrow.

Son regard se posa sur Elizabeth. Cette jeune femme l'intriguait au plus haut point, en particulier la manière dont elle avait obtenu les fameuses lettres de marques qu'il tenait dans la main. Les mêmes lettres que Will lui avait promis en échange de son compas. Pendant que Gibbs alla donner de nouveaux ordres à l'équipage, Jack décida d'avoir quelques précisions supplémentaires. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth et s'approcha d'elle.

"Puis-je savoir comment vous avez obtenu ces lettres ?

- La persuasion !

- Amicale ?

- Surement pas, répondit Elizabeth d'un ton sec.

- C'est Will qui négocie pour m'avoir ces lettres et c'est vous qui me les apporter, quel retournement de situation."

Jack regarda les lettres un instant.

"De toute façon elles ne me servent à rien, ajouta-t-il surprenant Elizabeth.

- Ces lettres vous permettrez de continuez d'attaquer des navires sans craindre la potence, répliqua-t-elle incrédule.

- Sauf que, aussi intéressante soient-t-elles, ces lettres ne sont valables que pour une personne or, si jamais il me venait à considérer l'option de devenir corsaire, ce qui parait peu probable, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, j'aurais besoin de deux exemplaires."

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire lorsque son regard se posa sur Maya. En voyant, la jeune femme, Elizabeth réalisa mieux la réaction de Jack. Son père, le gouverneur, lui avait dit à peu près la même chose lorsqu'il avait essayé de la faire repartir en Angleterre. Elle se retourna vers Jack pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle le vit ranger les Lettres de Marque dans sa veste.

"Rendez-moi ça ! lui dit Elizabeth en colère.

- Persuadez-moi, lui répondit Jack avec son fameux sourire.

- Vous savez que Will m'appris à manier l'épée", lui annonça-t-elle en se collant à son dos.

Will étant un des meilleurs escrimeurs des Caraïbes, Elizabeth avait espérer que ce nouveau détail allait dissuader le Capitaine. Cependant, elle déchanta vite lorsqu'il se retourna l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

"Comme je l'ais dit, persuadez-moi Elizabeth."

La jeune femme allait répliquer mais au dernier moment elle préféra ne rien dire et elle s'éloigna jusqu'au bastingage. Jack fit la moue avant d'aller rejoindre sa sœur à la barre. Cette dernière arborait un large sourire signe qu'elle n'avait rien loupé de l'échange entre son frère et Elizabeth.

"Tu suis mes conseils maintenant ? lui demanda Maya une fois que Jack l'eut rejointe.

- Épargne-moi tes commentaires tu veux", lui rétorqua Jack sur un ton sarcastique.

Maya eut un petit rire puis elle regarda Elizabeth qui discutait le fameux commodore dont Jack lui avait parlé, ou plutôt ancien commodore pensa-t-elle vu la situation actuelle. Toujours sourire, elle se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

"Je peux savoir quel est ton but précis concernant cette jeune demoiselle ?

- Qui a dis que j'en avais un ? lui dit Jack avec une légère moue.

- Je te connais trop bien pour ça Jack. On est jumeaux, tu te souviens," lui rappela-t-elle en riant.

Maya jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Elizabeth.

"En tout cas, si tu voulais la faire douter, c'est réussi," dit-elle à son frère avant de descendre sur le pont.

Jack, ne comprenant pas où sa casse-pied de sœur voulait en venir, tourna son regard vers Elizabeth. Il eut juste le temps de la voir refermait le compas, une expression irritée sur le visage. Le capitaine du Black Pearl se demanda alors vers quoi ou qui le compas avait pointé pour mériter ainsi la colère de la jeune fille.

Pendant que Jack et Elizabeth étaient à leurs déboires respectifs, Maya s'était rapprochée de Norrington. Jack lui avait parlé du commodore mais, en voyant son regard, elle avait eu du mal qu'il était un homme qui faisait respecter la loi. _Pas comme lui_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

"Puis-je vous aider Mlle Sparrow ?"

La voix de Norrington la tira de sa rêverie. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

"Oui en effet, lui répondit-elle.

- Qui est ?

- Que vous m'appeliez sois par mon prénom, Maya, sois Capitaine Sparrow étant donnée que je possède mon propre navire. Mlle Sparrow ne me rappelle que des mauvais souvenirs", ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'océan, les yeux dans le vague.

L'ancien commodore remarqua le regard triste de la jeune femme. Il décida donc d'être plus 'amicale' avec elle.

"Je ne voulais pas vous faire remémorer des souvenirs douloureux, lui dit-il avec sincérité avant de sourire. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vous venez de le faire, non ? lui répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

- Touché, concéda James avec un autre sourire. Si j'aie bien compris, vous et Sparrow, vous êtes jumeaux n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir. Il n'était pas le premier à se poser cette question concernant son âge et celui de Jack. Gibbs, Bill le Bottier et Barbossa avaient réagi de la même manière. Maya fit donc signe à Norrington de continuer ce que fit ce dernier.

"Pourtant vous allez l'air bien plus ...

- ... jeune que lui ? termina-t-elle à sa place.

- Oui, en effet.

- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à penser cela James, lui dit-elle sans faire attention à l'air surpris que ce dernier prit lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom. Jack a l'air plus vieux que moi car c'est plus facile pour lui de se faire respecter en tant que capitaine en ayant l'air plus âgé qu'il ne l'ait vraiment."

L'ancien commodore écouta l'explication de la jeune femme lui trouvant un certain sens en particulier chez les pirates. Une fois que Maya eut fini son explication, elle alla dire quelque chose d'autre à l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle vit Gibbs lui faire signe. Elle se tourna alors vers Norrington.

"Je vais vous dire une dernière chose James."

Maya baissa alors la manche droite de sa chemise qui cachait sa marque de pirate apposée au fer blanc.

"Le bon camp n'est pas forcément celui que vous croyait."

C'est sur ses mots que la jeune femme s'éloigna pour rejoindre le second de son frère. Tout au fond elle, Maya espérait que cette histoire finirait bien.

Bien loin du Black Pearl, à Port Royal, Lord Cutler Beckett fêtait l'une de ses réussites. Il avait réussi à convaincre le Gouverneur Swann qu'il valait mieux pour lui et sa fille qu'il coopère. Et tout cela grâce aux informations que Mercer lui avait rapporté. Cependant, Beckett se doutait que ce dernier avait laissé certaines informations de côté et maintenant que le problème du Gouverneur était réglé, il était temps qu'il soit au courant de tous.

"Maintenant que les oreilles indiscrètes sont partis, commença Beckett en faisant allusion au Gouverneur, pourriez-vous me dire les restes de vos informations ?

- Bien entendu !"

Mercer fit une pause avant de continuer. Il savait que Lord Beckett allait aimer ce qu'il allait lui dire.

"Eh bien, en plus de Mlle Swann, James Norrington et Sparrow, la sœur de ce dernier, Maya, était également présente.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que Maya Sparrow se trouve en ce moment même à bord du Black Pearl ? demanda pensivement Beckett.

- En effet Monsieur" répondit simplement Mercer.

Beckett eut alors un large sourire.

"On dirait bien que la chance de notre côté, dit-il pour lui-même avant de tourner vers son fidèle homme de main. Mercer, allez donc dire tout ceci à notre récent invité. Je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir."

Comme simple réponse, Mercer hocha la tête puis sortit du bureau de Beckett. Ce dernier, resté seule, alla s'assoir à son bureau et se servit à boire. Si tout se passait comme il le voulait, il aurait très bientôt trois têtes se balançant à la potence, deux autres lui appartiendraient et la dernière serait enfermée à jamais loin de cette liberté qui lui tient tant.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 5 ^_^

Disclaimers: Les personnages de POTC ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas contrairement à Maya

Couples: Sparrabeth, Norrington/OC

Genre: Aventure et Romance

Rating: M (A cause des futurs chapitres)

Ecrit par: Elinea

Note: L'histoire suit pour le moment la trame générale de DMC mais légèrement remixé à ma sauce xD

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Différentes curiosités**

Ignorant ce qui se passait à Port Royal, Elizabeth se trouvait dans la cabine de Jack occupé à lire un livre sur la Confrérie des pirates qu'elle avait trouvé sur une étagère. C'est ainsi que Maya la trouva lorsqu'elle entra dans la cabine du Pearl. Elizabeth leva la tête et, lorsqu'elle vit Maya, elle retourna à sa lecture. La raison de son attitude était que la cabine de Jack était temporairement devenue celle des deux jeunes femmes. En effet, le soir où le Black Pearl avait quitté Tortuga, Maya avait réquisitionné la cabine de son frères que les deux amies aient un peu d'intimité. Jack avait d'abord protesté mais une menace bien sentie de sa sœur l'avait fait taire.

Maya se mit à rire en repensant à la menace en question. Tout en pensant à ça, elle s'approcha d'Elizabeth afin de voir ce qu'elle lisait.

"Quel bouquin de mon frère a comblé votre curiosité ?"

Elizabeth se retourna vers son amie et lui montra la couverture.

"Un livre qui parle de la confrérie des pirates, répondit Elizabeth. J'avais entendu des rumeurs à propos de cette confrérie mais je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, continua-t-elle en faisant référence aux nombreux détails décrits dans le livre.

- Eh oui, les pirates sont plus organisés que la plupart des gens croient, dit Maya avec sourire. Même si l'origine de la Confrérie est due à un évènement un peu particulier."

Elizabeth ne la questionna pas davantage sur ce point car elle voyait bien que la jeune femme n'en dirait pas plus alors elle choisit de changer de sujet.

"Je me demande bien qui sont ces seigneurs pirates ?" se demanda-t-elle pensive.

Maya dut se retenir pour ne pas rire à sa question geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

"Ais-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda Elizabeth intriguée.

- Non, la rassura Maya. C'est juste que les seigneurs de la piraterie ne sont pas forcément ce que l'on croit."

Elizabeth médita la réponse de la jeune femme mais elle le comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que Maya avait un large sourire sur son visage qui ressemblait à son méprendre à ceux de son frère et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

"Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais fouillé dans les affaires de mon frère."

Elizabeth prit un air offusqué à cette remarque.

"Je n'aie rien fait de tel, nia-t-elle avec agacée.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda Maya toujours tout sourire. Sauf que je sais que mon frère, pour éviter tout commérage de la part de son équipage, a caché ses livres dans un endroit particulier et les seules façons de les trouver sont: sois de connaître déjà la cachette sois de fouiller entièrement la cabine."

Elizabeth devint complétement rouge sachant qu'elle était découverte. Maya le remarqua et décida de poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres.

"Y-a-t-il une raison à cette fouille, par exemple, un faible pour mon frère ?"

Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'Elizabeth ferma son livre d'un claquement avant de le poser violemment sur la table et de se lever. Elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la sœur de Jack.

"Sachez, Mlle Sparrow, que je suis fiancée et que je compte bien le rester !"

Et ces sur ses mots qu'Elizabeth sortit de la cabine avant de la refermer violemment laissant Maya seule.

"C'est Capitaine, Capitaine Sparrow, marmonna Maya avant de sourire. Fiancée ou pas, elle a tout de même réagis au car de tour quand je lui posais la question."

Maya décida que son petit 'travail' méritait bien une petite récompense. Elle s'accroupit donc à côté du lit et récupéra la bouteille de rhum qui s'y cachait.

"J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas frangin, dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de commençait à boire.

Agacée par sa conversation avec Maya, Elizabeth s'était assise sur l'une des marches d'un des deux escaliers qui menaient à la partie supérieure du pont où se trouvait la barre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua la présence de Jack qu'une fois qu'il fut installé à côté d'elle. Elizabeth le regarda, ce dernier lui tendit sa bouteille de rhum et la jeune femme la prit avant de boire une gorgée.

"Mon sens incomparable de la féminité me permet de voir que vous êtes troublée."

Elizabeth le considéra un instant avant de repenser à la fin de sa conversation avec Maya.

"Je devrais être marier depuis longtemps, dit-elle alors. Je suis tellement prête à être marier."

Jack détourna un instant son regard de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que la jeune femme se lamente sur lui au sujet de son mariage interrompu avec le jeune Turner. Il décida donc de lui changer les idées.

"Vous savez, hem, Lizzie, lui dit-il en l'appelant par le surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Je suis Capitaine de ce navire et en tant que Capitaine, je peux prononcer un mariage sur le pont de ce navire et ce tout de suite."

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air offensé cependant Jack ignorait si c'était à cause du surnom qu'il lui avait donné ou de la proposition qu'il venait de faire.

"Non merci", lui répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant sa bouteille de rhum.

Puis Elizabeth se leva et alla s'accouder au bastingage toujours suivi de Jack.

"Pourquoi donc ? Nous sommes si semblables vous et moi, moi et vous, nous, lui dit-il d'un ton enjoliveur.

"Excepté pour un certain sens de la moralité, de l'honneur sans oublier celui de la propreté", répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme espérait ainsi le faire taire. Sa conversation avec Maya lui revint en mémoire et elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter relations avec Jack Sparrow. Sauf que, comme le jour précédent lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Will l'avait appris à manier l'épée, Jack ne semblait pas du tout avoir envie de lâcher prise.

"Tout ça ne sont que des broutilles. Un jour, vous tomberez dans mes bras, lui dit-il avec assurance.

- Vous en semblez bien certain, lui répondit Elizabeth avec méfiance.

- Un seul mot chérie: la curiosité."

Comme par hasard, c'est ce moment que choisit Maya pour sortir de la cabine de son frère. Elle avait bien entendu ranger la bouteille de rhum, désormais à moitié vide, dans sa cachette. Le fait est qu'elle sortit au moment même où Jack prononçait le mot curiosité. Elle tourna alors la tête vers le couple et regarda son frère avec un regard mélangé incrédulité et d'exaspération. Gibbs ne tarda pas à remarquer l'expression qu'avait la sœur de son capitaine alors il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

"Il y a un problème Maya ?

- Rien d'important Joshamee. Juste mon frère qui est égal à lui-même", lui répondit-elle avec un soupir.

Tout deux échangèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la barre du navire. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Jack pour savoir que, dans ces moments-là, mieux valait le laisser tranquille.

Ignorant ce qui se passait dans son dos, Jack continuait son discours.

"La curiosité ma chère. Vous rêvez d'être libre, de faire ce que vous voulez quand vous le voulez. Un jour, vous ne pourrez plus résistez", dit-il à Elizabeth d'un ton envoutant.

Elizabeth le regarda avec agacement.

"Pourquoi votre compas ne fonctionne pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Mon compas fonctionne à merveille", répondit-il avec irritation en tournant la tête.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel. Si le compas fonctionnait très bien pourquoi c'était elle qui devait l'utiliser pour trouver le coffre de Davy Jones et non pas son propriétaire ? C'est alors Elizabeth eut une idée qui fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Il était temps qu'elle retourne le petit jeu de Jack contre lui.

"Vous avez raison. Nous sommes semblables vous et moi et c'est pour cela qu'un jour vous agirez avec honneur.

- Je les adore ces moments, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Je les salue de la main en les voyant passer."

Elizabeth ne se laissa pas démonter pas sa réponse bien au contraire.

"Vous aurez la possibilité d'agir avec courage et vous savez ce que vous découvrirez ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Que vous un homme bien.

- Tout me porte à croire, lui répondit-il simplement.

- J'aie confiance en vous et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

- Dites-moi donc chérie.

- La curiosité !"

Jack la regarda surpris. Cette fille venait de retourner sa tactique contre lui. Elle était décidément faite pour être pirate. Imperturbable, Elizabeth continua son discours.

"Vous voudrez savoir ce que cela fait, quel goût cela à. Un jour, vous ne pourrez plus résister.

- J'ai très envie de savoir quel goût cela à, lui répondit Jack en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Mais comme vous êtes un homme bien, je suis sure que vous ne ferez rien pour porter atteinte à mon honneur."

Elizabeth sentit la main de Jack dans ses cheveux. Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux et ils sentirent leurs lèvres se rapprocher. Ils allaient s'embrasser quand...

"Hem ! Hem !"

Jack et Elizabeth se séparent aussitôt et se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les interrompre et qui n'était d'autre que Maya.

"Je suis fier de vous Jack", dit simplement Elizabeth avant de s'éloigner encore bouleverser par ce qui venait de se passer.

Jack se tourna alors vers sa sœur.

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. C'est toi qui me pousse vers elle depuis le début et là tu nous interromps."

Maya poussa un soupir. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la barre. Cependant, comme son frère était dos à elle au moment où il allait embrassé Elizabeth, elle avait cru voir quelque chose apparaitre sur la paume de son frère et, si c'était ce qu'elle croyait, il valait mieux les interrompre.

"Je sais, lui répondit-elle en poussant un soupir. Mais là il y a plus urgent. Regarde ta main.

- Pardon ?"

Maya poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de prendre la main de son frère et de lui montrer sa paume. Sur celle-ci était réapparue la marque noire. Jack prit alors un air paniqué puis un cri résonna du haut du nid-de-pie.

"Terre en vue !"

Tous les deux se retournèrent et aperçurent l'île des quatre vents au loin. Jack fila aussitôt vers la cabine du capitaine marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'mon bocal de terre'. Maya, elle, se rapprocha du bastingage et se plaça entre Elizabeth et Norrington qui observaient l'île.

"J'espère que tout ça finira bien" murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux compagnons.

* * *

Donc voilà pour aujourd'hui. Prochain rendez-vous Dimanche ou Lundi avec les chapitres 6 et 7


	6. Chapter 6

Donc après un long moment (et quelques problèmes d'informatiques -_-) voici le chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de POTC ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas contrairement à Maya

Couples: Sparrabeth, Norrington/OC

Genre: Aventure et Romance

Rating: M (A cause des futurs chapitres)

Ecrit par: Elinea

Note: L'histoire suit pour le moment la trame générale de DMC mais légèrement remixé à ma sauce xD

* * *

"C'est hors de question !"

Tous les membres de l'équipage du Black Pearl s'arrêtèrent dans leurs occupations et se tournèrent vers l'endroit où leur capitaine se tenait. Ce dernier, sentant leurs regards, se retourna vers eux.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez !"

Voyant que leur capitaine était suffisamment remonté comme ça, l'équipage s'empressa de retourner à ce qu'ils faisaient. Sachant qu'il s'était débarrassé des gêneurs, Jack se retourna alors vers sa sœur avec qui il discutait.

"Je te le répète, c'est non ! lui dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison, que quiconque se trouve avec moi est en perpétuel danger, compris ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'emmène ces deux idiots," expliqua-t-il en désignant Pintel et Ragetti qui s'affairaient à mettre la chaloupe à la mer. "Sans oublier l'ex-commodore," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Maya fronça les sourcils. Il restait un point qui la laissait perplexe.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi emmène-tu Elizabeth avec toi ?"

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit à cette question.

"Elle est la seule à faire marcher ce fichue compas, voilà pourquoi," répondit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Sa sœur n'essaya pas de le rattraper même si elle sentait qu'il y avait plus que son frère ne voulait l'avouer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de Pintel et Ragetti à ses côtés qu'au dernier moment.

"Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes là ?" leur demanda-t-elle.

Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard.

"Par avance, on est désolé, lui dit alors Pintel.

- Hein ?"

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir. C'est alors qu'elle fut pris d'un doute affreux. Elle se retourna alors vers son frère qui arborait son fameux sourire et elle compris. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que les deux anciens membres de l'équipage de Barbossa empoignèrent la jeune femme et la trainèrent de force jusqu'à la cabine de Jack.

"Lâchez moi espèces d'imbéciles !

- Désolé. Ordre du Capitaine," répondit avec regret Ragetti.

Les deux compères échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Ils auraient bien voulu la lâcher sachant très bien de quoi était capable Maya lorsqu'elle était en colère mais, pour l'instant, ils préféraient de loin obéir à son frère espérant ainsi rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Une fois que Maya fut enfermé, ce qui prit un assez long moment et une bonne dose de hurlement, le petit groupe qui devait aller sur l'île, c'est à dire Jack, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel et Ragetti, s'installa dans la chaloupe et l'inséparable duo commença à ramer. Jack ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer le regard méprisant de Norrington. Il tenta d'abord de l'ignorer mais il se rendit vite compte que ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il décida donc de mettre les choses au point.

"Il y a un problème ex-commodore ? demanda-t-il avec irritation.

- J'ai juste du mal à croire que vous n'avez même pas confiance en votre propre sœur, lui répondit Norrington avec dédain.

- Pour votre information ex-commodore, lui dit Jack en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot. Si j'ai fait ça c'est pour sa propre sécurité et ma sœur le sait très bien."

Norrington n'ajouta rien se doutant bien que discutait avec ce pirate ne le mènerait à rien. Elizabeth, quant à elle, était restée silencieuse durant l'échange entre les deux hommes même si elle arborait un mystérieux sourire.

Ce que les occupants de la chaloupe ignorait, c'était que Maya arborait exactement le même sourire qu'Elizabeth. En effet, son frère l'avait peut-être enfermé dans sa cabine mais cela ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas en sortir. La jeune femme repensa alors à la nuit dernière. Elle avait demandé à Elizabeth de lui raconter sa version de la bataille de la Muerta car elle connaissait bien son frère et son habitude d'enjoliver les choses. Et, dans le récit de la jeune femme, il y avait la méthode dont elle s'était enfuie de l'Intercepteur. Méthode qui, à ce moment précis, l'intéressait au plus haut point. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers les fenêtres de la cabine et elle s'empressa de les ouvrir. La distance qui séparait le navire de l'île ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur car, tout comme son frère, elle était une excellente nageuse. Sans hésitation, Maya plongea dans l'eau et se mit à nager vers l'île.

Pendant ce temps sur la terre ferme, les recherches s'avérèrent très concluantes pour Jack, Elizabeth et Norrington. Excepté deux trois problèmes avec le compas, dont Elizabeth refusait de s'avouer l'origine, les trois compagnons avaient fini par trouver le coffre de Davy Jones. Comme hypnotisés par le fameux coffre en question, tous les trois se penchèrent pour poser leur oreille à côté de la paroi du coffre et ils attendirent. D'un seul mouvement, ils reculèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le battement reconnaissable d'un cœur humain. La légende était vrai et le plus étonné était de loin Norrington qui se tourna vers Jack.

"Vous disiez la vérité.

- Je fais ça très souvent, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça vous surprend.

- Parce que nous avons de bonnes raisons," répondit alors une voix derrière eux.

Jack, Elizabeth et Norrington se retournèrent et un sourire radieux illumina le visage de la jeune femme.

"Will !"

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et se précipita vers le jeune qui l'embrassa aussitôt. En le voyant, Jack sentit la jalousie monter en lui mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Si le gamin était là alors Jones et le Hollandais n'étaient probablement pas loin non plus ce qui ne signifiait qu'une seule chose: le temps était compté. Mais, il voulait en être sur.

"Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Des tortues de mer, lui répondit simplement Will. Je m'en suis attaché deux au bout de pieds.

- C'est pas si facile, dit alors le pirate avec amusement même si intérieurement il maudissait Gibbs d'avoir raconté cette histoire au gamin.

- Mais je dois te remercier Jack," dit alors Will sur ton plus sérieux.

Elizabeth et Norrington regardèrent alors le capitaine du Black Pearl avec étonnement se demandant où Will voulait en venir et ils n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir.

"Si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé sur le Hollandais, continua le jeune homme, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé mon père."

Elizabeth regarda tour à tour Will et Jack. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Will et s'avança vers Jack.

"Alors, tout n'était que mensonges, s'insurgea la jeune femme.

- Pratiquement. Il y avait urgence trésor,'' répliqua Jack avec nonchalance.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il vit Will s'agenouillait devant le coffre, les clés de ce dernier à la main.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

- Je compte tuer Davy Jones," lui répondit Will presque avec haine.

Comprenant sur le champ ce que le fiancé d'Elizabeth allait faire, Jack prit son épée et la plaça au niveau de la gorge du jeune homme.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Parce que, quand Jones sera mort, qui rappellera sa bestiole. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me donner la clé."

Will se releva et recula jusqu'à Elizabeth et il s'empara de l'épée de cette dernière qu'il pointa aussitôt sur le pirate.

"Je tiens mes promesses Jack et je compte bien libérer mon père. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour le voir."

Elizabeth les regarda effarée. Ils n'allaient comme pas se battre pour ça ? La jeune femme savait qu'il y avait une autre solution. Lorsque Jack lui avait parlé du coffre de Davy Jones et de son cœur, il lui avait dit que celui qui le détenait pouvait obligé au capitaine maudit à faire tout ce qu'il ou elle voulait. Elle avait douté ses propos au début mais Maya lui avait confirmée que c'était la vérité et elle avait entièrement confiance en la sœur de Jack. Elle allait proposer sa solution alternative lorsque Norrington dégaina à son tour son épée. Ce dernier avait apparemment ses propres projets concernant le cœur et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, les trois hommes s'étaient lancés dans un triple duel laissant derrière eux une Elizabeth complétement abasourdi. La jeune femme retrouva rapidement ses esprits et se mit à les poursuivre pensant que les hommes étaient bien tous les mêmes. Le seul moyen de régler leurs problèmes étaient de se battre.

Pendant que le petit groupe réglait leurs problèmes à la pointe de l'épée, Maya, elle, était enfin arrivée sur l'île. Elle se posa un instant sur la plage le temps de retrouver ses forces. Une fois prête, elle se releva et chercha des yeux la chaloupe de son frère. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le clocher d'une église ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait puisque l'île était abandonnée. Le son venait de l'intérieur des terres. N'attendant pas une seconde, elle se mit à courir vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Elle allait arriver près de l'endroit en question lorsqu'elle aperçut l'équipage de Jones. Elle se douta que leur capitaine les avait envoyer faire le sale boulot puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aller à terre. Maya recula doucement pour ne pas attirer leur attention mais elle ne vit pas la crevasse derrière elle. Elle n'était pas profonde mais suffisamment pour que la jeune femme perde l'équilibre, tombe et se heurte la tête à une pierre sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je finis le chapitre sur un petit cliffanger si on peut dire ^_^

Sachez juste que le chapitre suivant sera surtout centré sur James et Maya ;)


	7. Chapter 7

En avant pour le chapitre 7

Disclaimers: Les personnages de POTC ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas contrairement à Maya

Couples: Sparrabeth, Norrington/OC

Genre: Aventure et Romance

Rating: M (A cause des futurs chapitres)

Ecrit par: Elinea

Note: - L'histoire suit pour le moment la trame générale de DMC mais légèrement remixé à ma sauce xD

- Etant donné que le site ne permet plus de faire des 'espaces' entre les paragraphes, j'ais décidé de mettre en gras la première lettre d'un paragraphe où la situation change (lieu, temps, persos, ect...)

* * *

Chapitre 7: Sacrifice

Ayant à peine mis pied sur le Pearl, Jack se dirigea vers Gibbs son précieux bocal de terre sous le bras. L'excursion sur l'île avait été assez mouvementé. Entre le duel l'opposant à Will et Norrington et l'arrivé de l'équipage de Jones. Ils n'avaient pu s'échapper que grâce au 'sacrifice' de l'ex-commodore qui prit le coffre pour éloigner l'équipage maudit sans douter qu'il était vide, Jack ayant récupérer son contenu qui se trouvait désormais dans son bocal bien à l'abri.

Souriant en pensant que tout allait comme il l'avait prévu, Jack s'approcha de son fidèle second.

"Mr Gibbs !

- Oui capitaine ? répondit ce dernier en s'approchant de son capitaine.

- Étant donné que nous sommes revenus et qu'il n'y a plus de danger immédiat, je pense que l'on peut relâcher ma sœur."

A ces mots, Gibbs prit une moue ennuyée.

"A ce propos capitaine, répondit-il en hésitant, il semblerait que Maya est disparue.

- Comment ça disparue ? demanda Jack suspicieux.

- Elle a ouvert les fenêtres et est surement partie à la nage jusqu'à l'île, lâcha Gibbs incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son supérieur.

- Pardon ?"

Jack hurla tellement fort qu'il attira tous les regards sur lui dont celui d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme s'assura que Will allait bien, même s'il était toujours inconscient, avant de rejoindre Jack qui se tenait près de la barre.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a que mon idiote de sœur en a fait à sa tête et est désormais je ne sais où sur cette foutue île, lui rétorqua le pirate ennuyé. Cependant, elle est maintenant plus en sécurité là-bas qu'à bord."

Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme était prêt à laisser sa sœur sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part sans aucun remord ? Elle était sidérée.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !" lui répondit la jeune femme.

En entendant cela, Jack l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin discret.

"Ne redites jamais ça, répliqua Jack avec colère. Vous ne savez rien de la situation actuelle et, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais également laissé sur cette île. Au moins, vous n'y aurez couru aucun risque."

Elizabeth ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle était complétement prise au dépourvu par ce que venait de lui dire Jack et elle faillit ne pas attendre ce qu'il ajouta.

"De plus, je ne veux pas que Matthew vive la même chose que Maya et moi, murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qui est Matthew ?" demanda Elizabeth intrigué.

Avant que Jack ne puisse lui répondre, Le Hollandais Volant apparut jaillissant de sous la surface de l'océan.

**J**ames parcourait la forêt de l'île se demandant s'il n'y avait plus aucun risque de retourner au rivage. Il s'était facilement débarrassé des monstres de Jones en leur rendant le coffre. L'ancien membre de la Navy eut un petit rire en y repensant. Ces idiots n'avaient même pas vérifier que le cœur de leur capitaine se trouvait à l'intérieur alors que la clé était toujours dans la serrure. Il continuait de repenser à tous ce qui était arrivé jusqu'à maintenant lorsqu'il aperçu, un peu plus loin, quelqu'un se relevait. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Sparrow mais il était surpris de la voir ici. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, c'était juste avant que Sparrow ne l'enferme dans sa cabine. James essaya de s'éclipser discrètement espérant que la jeune femme ne le remarque pas mais ce fut en vain car cette dernière avait senti sa présence.

"Commodore ?"

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et vit l'expression inquiète sur son visage. Et dire qu'il espérait ne pas à avoir lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

"Ml.. Maya ? Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda James en se mordant la langue. Il avait failli l'appeler Mlle Sparrow or, elle avait bien précisé qu'il ne pouvait l'appeler que par son prénom ou bien 'Capitaine Sparrow' mais, pour James, le Capitaine Sparrow étant le frère de la jeune femme, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'appeler par son prénom.

Maya regarda un instant les alentours avant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

"J'ai quitté le Pearl de la même manière qu'Elizabeth avait quitté l'Intrépide puis j'ai nagé jusqu'au rivage, expliqua-t-elle. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je me suis mise à vous chercher et j'ai repéré l'équipage de Jones. J'ai essayé de me cacher et après c'est le noir complet. J'ai surement du perdre connaissance."

James l'écouta sans rien dire. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle parla de l'escapade d'Elizabeth. Il avait été en colère après sa fiancée, car elle l'était toujours à l'époque, mais, en réalité, il avait été rassuré de savoir que la jeune femme n'avait pas été présente lors du massacre causé par les pirates maudits de Barbossa. Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant Maya s'éloigner. Cette dernière retournait vers le rivage et il décida de la suivre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au coffre ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe.

- L'équipage de Jones nous as trouvés et nous as encerclé. J'ai pris le coffre pour les éloigner le temps que les autres partent mais, au final, j'ai été obligé de leur rendre," lui raconta James en évitant de lui dire qu'il avait en réalité voler leur cœur à Sparrow et qu'il était caché, à cet instant précis, dans sa veste.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et continua à marcher jusqu'au rivage. Une fois là-bas, elle scruta l'horizon et aperçu deux points loin au large. Cependant, ils étaient bien trop loin pour les distinguer même avec l'aide d'une longue-vue alors elle s'asseya dans le sable et attendit. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, James se contenta de s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Maya sortit une petite longue-vue de sa veste. Elle savait que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose mais elle voulait tout de même avoir une petite idée de ce qui se passait. James allait lui demander ce qu'elle voyait mais il fut interrompu par le cri de surprise de la jeune femme.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- J'ai vu comme un éclair rouge sur l'un des deux navires, comme une explosion."

**M**aya ne s'était pas trompée. Une explosion avait bien eu lieu sur le Pearl. Grâce à Will, qui avait déjà assisté à une attaque du Kraken, et à Jack, qui avait déclenché l'explosion. l'équipage du Black Pearl avait réussi à gravement blessé le monstre marin. Cependant, les survivants savaient qu'il allait revenir. Jack le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris sa décision. En faite, il l'avait prise au moment même où son compas avait pointé sur Elizabeth alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il était revenu. Il l'a vit s'approcher de lui, les autres étaient déjà descendus dans la chaloupe. Elizabeth lui sourit et pencha le visage pour l'embrasser. Jack ne l'arrêta pas. Il savait ce que la jeune femme avait derrière la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le mat dans son dos ainsi que la main d'Elizabeth descendre alors il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse l'enchainer. La jeune femme interrompit le baiser et le regarda surprise.

"Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

- Parce que ce n'ait pas nécessaire Lizzie," répondit-il simplement.

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre. Jack prit son compas et lui tendit. La jeune femme le prit avec hésitation le regardant enlever la pièce de monnaie qui se trouve sur son bandana.

"Le compas est pour vous Elizabeth, tachez d'en faire bon usage. Quant à ceci, ajouta-t-il en indiquant la pièce, donnez la à ma sœur, elle seule en connait la signification. Ne la donnez à personne d'autre et personne ne dois non plus savoir que vous l'avez, compris ?"

Elizabeth se contenta de hocher la tête avant de glisser le compas et la pièce dans un endroit sure. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'en aller mais c'était trop dure. Elle embrassa de nouveau Jack, sans arrière pensée cette fois, avant de s'éloigner et en essayant de ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

**S**ur la plage de l'île des quatre vents, Maya continuait à observer ce qu'elle pouvait voire grâce à sa longue-vue lorsqu'elle lâcha l'instrument horrifiée. James allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu mais la jeune femme pointa l'horizon avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Il ramassa la longue-vue et regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait. Même à cette distance, il n'était pas difficile de voir les longues tentacules qui entrainaient le navire au fond de l'eau. James reposa la longue-vue et se tourna vers Maya. Cette dernière essayait de ne pas pleurer mais elle avait du mal à s'en empêcher. Oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à présent, James se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras essayant de la réconforter.

* * *

Donc voilà.

Pour les 2 chapitres suivants, on quitte DMC pour rester avec James et Maya pendant que les autres vont retrouver Jack.

A plus.


End file.
